just makin' brownies
by thisaccountiscursed
Summary: this is bad, don't read it. john/jade


AN: jade/john porn with a specific incest/voyeurism focus. swear to god i'm a good person with reasonable opinions and interest outside of this. it's just a totally unhinged taboo sexual fantasy. have fun with it if you like, have no fun with it if you like, dont even care bro this account is specifically for garbage. like it's really bad. but still. porno-level shit, no introspection.

* * *

"john, are you sure we should do this?"

"yes, definitely." he says. its only natural, after all. they're under blankets watching a movie while dad and jane bake brownies in the kitchen from scratch. jade is in john's lap, her hips rubbing back on his brothers hard dick. they had gotten really horny while cuddling and both were embarrassed since they were brother and sister, but when jade started moving away john took her by the hips and rubbed her ass on the bulge in his pants again. she tried to stifle her moans as she continued the action herself, her pussy getting wetter and wetter thinking about her younger brothers penis, and what it would feel like inside of her. under the covers, she shifted to slide off her short pajama shorts leaving her in her soaked panties. john pushed down his pajama pants as well, leaving his hard penis straining against his cotton boxer briefs, a little wet spot at the tip from being excited and thinking about having sex with his sister. they were gonna do it, right here where dad and jane could see at any moment.

jade sat back on johns lap and rubbed her wet covered pussy over johns, thick, warm cock, trapped in his underwear. they both grabbed onto each other and moaned quietly. johns hands slid up jades shirt to rub at her tits, making her grind down with more excitement and spread her legs. johns dick was pulsing as he felt his sisters soft, perky boobs in his hands, pinching her nipples and making her squeak. when dad looked over they just pretended to be play wrestling, laughing and flicking each other.

when he moved away again john yanked down jades panties and did the same for himself, his hot, thick and throbbing cock swinging up to thwap against jades ass. the head rubbed against her asshole before she rolled her hips, letting it slide against her hot, drooling cunt. he rubbed his cockhead up against his sisters plump and hairless, slimy lower lips, before she spread her pussy and sat down on it, her tight virgin heat sinking down on him... "ohhh" he moaned as the tight hole enveloped his cock slowly. jade loved the feeling of her brothers thick meat stretching her open, whimpering and squirming a little at the feeling as she tried to go down further. this was the ultimate connection between the siblings and they were both reveling in the pleasure of finally getting to screw. eventually, the entirety of johns thick, long cock was sheathed in his sisters tight little cunt. she started to grind down, back and forth on his big dick. her pussy was already spasming with excitement, ready to cum. john kept groping her tits and hips, before a hand slid down to rub her clit. jades hips jerked, she gasped, and she came right there. she had to pretend not to be panting and riding out a surprising orgasm, her cunt still squeezing spastically on john when she leaned back on him, cheeks flushed as jane walked back through the room. john politely refused the betty crocker brownie batter, but jade took some on her pinkie and happily sucked it off, beaming at her eldest sister. jane eventually headed out of the room again and john was very happy when jade could start rocking her hips again.

they were almost frantic, needing to get off before their dad came back in for good. jane and dad were currently discussing something in the kitchen while they made frosting, the younger siblings just out of their range of sight and humping each other like animals. soon jade was fucking herself hard on johns cock, his hands on her hips keeping her going fast just how they both wanted it. schlicking and slapping sounds filled their little blanket cave as they urgently fucked, and jade could feel her brothers balls slapping against her pussy with every drive and buck up of his hips. john was fucking loving his sisters cunt, wishing he could fuck it every day. they might begin a routine as such soon enough. they gasped and moaned loudly when john finally came, depositing his seed deep inside her, thrusts slowing from their breakneck speed, blankets falling off just as dad and jane entered the living room again, a pan of brownies in hand and pipe dangling out of his mouth in shock.


End file.
